Attack of the Gamers: Kingdom Hearts Style!
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: What happens when my two crazy friends and I are transported into the world of Kingdom Hearts! Choas and insanity!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other random stuff me or my crazy friends say. I own myself and hopefully my friends own themselves... hopefully...

**Note**- All things in ( ) are just random things that pop into my head that have nothing to do with the fic/ an inside joke/ has something to do with another fic.

**Chapter One- Entering Kingdom Hearts**

Three friends: Hotaru, Chi, and Jaheira were all in Hotaru's room. Hotaru and Chi were both 15 and Jaheira was 16.

Hotaru and Chi (who are both waaaaaaayy to obsessed with Sora and wanting to smack Riku) who had too many sugary things including: soda, chocolate, and other various candy that afternoon were turning on Kingdom Hearts. Jaheira wasn't obsessed like Hotaru and Chi so she sat there looking through a book.

"You two are sooo obsessed," Jaheira stated.

"We should make her watch the beginning cut scene again," Hotaru said.

"He,he,he..." Chi picked new game.

"Not with that song that you two keep singing," Jaheira complained, "Are you two even listening?"

It went silent and then Sora started talking and then he started falling, the song started and you know how it goes.

"Your getting me too many things," Hotaru and Chi sang, Jaheira stuck her head in a pillow.

Then, near the end of the cut scene when Sora was falling through the water for the last time the screen froze.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Hotaru yelled at her stupid PS2.

"Reset it," Chi suggested.

Hotaru smacked the frozen PS2, big mistake! (Or not in the two obsessed one's cases.)

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands Kairi found Sora sleeping on the beach...

"Uh..." Sora grunted waking up and Kairi was right there in his face.

"Whoa!" Sora jumped up and Kairi laughed, "Give me a break Kairi!"

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here," she said.

"No this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't... Ow!" Sora got smacked on the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know... What was that place? So bizzare.." he stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi said not believing him.

Sora decided to change the subject, "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I told you before, I don't remember," Kairi answered.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Kairi repeated.

"You ever wanna go back?" he asked.

"Well, I'm happy here," she answered looking off towards the ocean with her hands behind her back.

"Really," he seemed to be contemplating.

Kairi broke his thoughts, "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see em' all!" he stated.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

Riku suddenly came into view and said, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

He tossed the log he was holding to Sora, but when it landed in his arms he fell down.

"And your just as lazy as he is!" Riku declared pointing to Kairi.

"So you noticed," she said smiling, "Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora said, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Riku asked.

Then the other two heard screaming from above, they looked up. Two girls were falling from the sky! The first girl looked around 15 with long, silver hair and cat-like, glowing green eyes. She was wearing a black mage's outfit and was holding a staff with a pointed end. She landed on Riku.

The other girl looked the same age with one gold eye and one purple eye, both glowed an eerie green and mid-back length silver hair. She wore a red mage's outfit (FFIX female red mage style.) She fell on Sora.

The four teens fell into the watery sand. Kairi just watched and had a mixed look of feelings on her face.

The girl in red looked on who she fell on, "Sora!"

"Riku!" the girl in the black mage's outfit said just as surprised as the other.

"Chi?" the multi eye colored girl asked.

"What?" the black mage said, "Hotaru?"

"What's with the clothes?" they both asked each other.

"So I suppose you know each other," Riku said, "Will you get off us already?"

"Oh! Riku I forgot you were still down there..." Chi said smirking as she tried standing up and ended up stepping all over him and sticking him with her staff.

(**Hotaru**: We'll never know if it was on purpose or an accident.. only Chi knows.

**Chi**: He,he,he...

**Jaheira**: Well we know the answer to that question. By the way... Where am I!

**Hotaru**: Back to the fic... **is chased by Jaheira** )

At the same time Hotaru just got off of Sora apologizing the whole time.

After they had all stood up and weren't still asking "Chi?" "Hotaru" "Riku!" or "Sora!"anymore they were kind of quiet.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

Chi shook Hotaru, "We're in Kingdom Hearts! Duh!"

"Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked, "What's that?"

"Will you excuse us for a minute? Thank you," the two scooted away.

"I know we're in KH, but how!" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know, but let's just go with it!" Chi said, "Wait, where's Jaheira?"

**Meanwhile on the Other Side of Destiny Islands...**

Jaheira also fell from the sky, but away from the main part of the island and landed on the beach. She was now wearing an Archer's dress (the kind from Final Fantasy Tactics) it was the color of the sand and had a bow strapped to her back with a quiver of arrows.

She looked around her and noticed it looked an awful lot like Kingdom Hearts...

"Aw crap!" Jaheira shouted, "I'm going to kill Hotaru!"

(On the other side of Destiny Islands Hotaru twitches.)

Then Jaheira noticed the bow and the dress and got an evil smirk, "Just wait til' I find you two!"

She walked up the beach and into the dense forest part of the island.

**With Chi and Hotaru...**

"Well she didn't land with us..." Hotaru said still trying to shake off the twitchy feeling, "We'll find her sooner or later."

"So what are you supposed to be anyway?" Chi asked.

"Well, I'm wearing the FFIX style red mage outfit so as I stupidly point out the obvious I am a red mage and your a black mage."

Chi got an evil look on her face, "That means I can burn Riku..."

"So the plan is..." Hotaru started.

"To follow Sora!" they said in unison giving each other the thumbs up sign and laughing.

(**Hotaru**: Wow we look like dorks...

**Chi**: It's your fault...

**Hotaru**: Na Na Na Na Fruits Basket!)

"Huh?" Sora asked hearing his name.

The two teen mages turned around to the three islanders.

"How do you know our names?" Riku asked.

"We know everything about you..." Chi said mysteriously.

(**Chi**: Even that your tiny!

**Riku**: Its not fair... looks to Squall who is not even paying attention.)

They both grinned.

"Well you know our names," Kairi said, "What are yours?"

"I'm Hotaru, and this is Chi," Hotaru introduced.

"So are you two from another world!" Sora blurted.

"Well..." Hotaru started.

"Uh..." Chi said, "You could say that... I guess."

"How'd you get here?" Sora asked.

The two girls gave each other looks like "what do we say!"

"Uh..." the both said, "We don't know!"

Hotaru: A short and boring chapter. Well I had to start it. Hopefully it will get better!

Chi and Jaheira: Hopefully... smirk.

Hotaru: You guys are cruel...

Chi and Jaheira: laugh.

- **Note 1** : I wrote this a year ago.

- **Note 2**: I wrote this before Kingdom Hearts 2 came out (well that would be pretty obvious.!

- **Note 3** : Chi is also a fanfic writer on here. Check out her fics!


End file.
